The present invention relates generally to an aquarium filter system, and more particularly to a filter system having one or more replaceable filter cartridges which can be replaced without turning the system off. The cartridges individually and independently provide biological, chemical and/or particulate filter of the aquarium environment. The system includes a valve assembly capable of by-passing any of the filter cartridges to simplify removal and replacement.
Filters have been used in aquariums for many years to remove particulate matter from the aquarium water in order to keep the aquarium clean. Traditionally, the most common type of aquarium filter is a power filter which hangs on the outside of the aquarium over the top edge thereof. It includes a siphon tube which carries water from the aquarium into a filter box. Water entering the filter box flows over various types of filter media to remove particulate matter from the water. The water passes through filter carbon to remove chemical impurities from the water which is then pumped back into the aquarium using a filter pump. Examples of such power filters include the Supreme Aqua King power filter marketed by E. G. Danner Manufacturing Co.; the Second Nature Whisper power filter marketed by Willinger Bros. Mfg. Co.; and the Aqua Clear power filter marketed by Rolf Hagen Manufacturing Co.
Another type of aquarium filter is a canister type filter which may be positioned outside and below the aquarium. Intake and output hoses hang over the aquarium edge and are connected to the canister filter on the floor. Water is fed by gravity through the intake hose from the aquarium to the canister. The aquarium water is both mechanically and chemically treated and pumped back into the aquarium by a pump contained in the canister. Examples of canister type filters include the Hagen Fluval filter marketed by Hagen USA Mfg., Co., Marine Land Canister Filter marketed by Aquaria, Inc., and Eheim Classic Canister Filters, marketed by Eheim GmbH and Co. KG.
An internally mounted power filter is still another type of aquarium filter. Such a filter comprises a small canister with a built-in pump which is submerged inside the aquarium. Water enters the bottom of the canister and flows through a filter sleeve which removes particulate and chemical waste. The filtered water is then pumped out the top of the canister and back into the aquarium. Examples of this type of filter are the Supreme Ovation internal filter marketed by Danner Mfg. and the Hagen Fluval internal filter sold by Hagen USA Mfg. Co.
Still another type of filter employed in aquariums is the undergravel filter which consists of a perforated raised plate which rests on the aquarium floor. Riser tubes are provided on either end of the filter and extend into the top of the aquarium. Gravel is placed on top of the plate to a thickness of about 2xe2x80x3. Air lines from an external pump are placed in the riser tubes to the bottom plate and an air stone is placed at the end of the air lines. Air is forced by the pump through the air stones thereby forcing air bubbles to travel up through the tubes to the water surface creating turbulence or current. Water is then pulled through the gravel and forced up the riser tubes. Waste from the aquarium is drawn through the gravel bed where bacteria break down any ammonia or nitrites to less harmful nitrates. A biological filter does not, however, remove chemical wastes. Examples of such undergravel filters include filters marketed by Perfecto Mfg. and Penplex Mfg.
Yet another type of prior art filter commonly used in aquariums is a wet/dry trickle type filter which includes a skimmer box that hangs inside the aquarium at the top. Siphon tubes are provided for carrying water from the aquarium to a prefilter which is mounted directly behind the skimmer box on the outside of the aquarium. Water passes through foam sleeves in a pre-filter to trap particulate matter. The water then travels through the hose in a tank typically positioned beneath the aquarium. As water enters the tank beneath the aquarium, it flows onto a drip plate or spray bar in a dry chamber of filters which contains a plurality of plastic biospheres. Water drips over and through the biospheres to the bottom section of the tank. Bacteria colonies grow on all biospheres which feed on waste products in the water passing over them. From there, the water gathers in the bottom of the filter tank and then passes through a carbon filter or other filter to remove chemical wastes from the water. The water is then passed through dolomite, crushed coral or crushed clam shells to buffer the water which is then pumped through the return hose back to the aquarium. Wet/dry filters can include mechanical, chemical and biological filters. Examples of such filters are the Plus Series trickle filter marketed by Oceanic System, Inc. and the Perfecto Wet/Dry filtration system sold by Perfecto Mfg. Co.
Wet/dry filters may also be built into the aquarium and form a permanent part of the tank. One such wet/dry filter that is permanently built into the tank is marketed by Tenecor Corporation of Tempe, Ariz.
An alternative form of the wet/dry filter is an internally mounted wet/dry filter which includes an integrated pump and heater for small aquariums. The filter is placed inside the aquarium against the rear wall with the top of the filter at the water level. Water enters the filter and then passes through the filter cartridge which removes particulate and chemical waste materials. A portion of the water is then pumped into a drip plate in a dry chamber for biological filtration. The remaining water is then pumped directly back into the aquarium so as to bypass the dry area. One such filter is marketed by Rolf Hagen Mfg. under the trademark xe2x80x9cBiolifexe2x80x9d filter.
As should be clear from the above, proper and continuous filtration is critical to keeping happy, healthy fish, and there are three basic filtration methods: mechanical, biological and chemical. However, one long-standing problem is, e.g., that while freshly charged filter media accomplish their intended goals, over time, they tend to loose efficiency.
For example, mechanical filtration, the means by which large particles of excess food and other debris are removed, screened, or skimmed from the water, may become clogged over time, reducing their ability to function as intended. Chemical filtration uses activated carbon and ammonia absorbents, such as zeolite, to remove odor, colors and harmful substances, such as ammonia, from the water. However, activated carbon will also loose its effectiveness over time and will similarly need replacement.
In addition, while replacement of mechanical and chemical filtration is ultimately necessary, careful attention must be placed upon the primary means of removing ammonia and nitrites (by-products of fish waste), which is the biological filter. A well-established aquarium is a natural ecosystem in which fish and the beneficial bacteria that naturally occur in an aquarium depend upon each other to live happily and healthy. The result of this interrelationship is commonly referred to as the xe2x80x9cNitrogen Cyclexe2x80x9d. Fish eat and produce ammonia as a waste product. Excess food and plant materials also decay and produce ammonia. Beneficial bacteria neutralize the ammonia and produce nitrites, which in turn are neutralized by other beneficial bacteria that produce nitrates. Nitrates in normal levels are harmless to freshwater fish, and over time, can be readily removed from the aquarium by partial water changes. Thus the natural system in an aquarium converts toxic ammonia into harmless nitrates; all without chemicals or consumer assistance.
Expanding upon the above, there clearly needs to be a place for the bacteria to foster and grow within the filter system. It turns out that bacteria will grow on any porous surface in the filter assembly, e.g., on the media in a canister filter that pumps a steady flow of water for the bacteria to survive. That is, the water must be oxygenated as the bacteria require oxygen to reproduce and grow. An aquarium with proper aeration of the water and good water flow over the beneficial bacteria will provide sufficient oxygen to maintain the beneficial bacteria. And, of course, there must be a source of food (ammonia) for the bacteria. Any tank with fish or plants will provide sufficient food. The filtration system then circulates the ammonia carrying water over the beneficial bacteria for them to eat.
Once established, the bacteria inside, e.g., the canister filter assembly are clearly invaluable and critical for a successful aquarium. However, as noted, the need to remove and regularly exchange portions of the filter (chemical and mechanical media) is also necessary. However, when exchanging mechanical and chemical media, it is important to do so in a manner that would not totally disrupt the biological filter media, which could lead to catastrophic results.
That being the case, aquarium filtration technology has not yet developed a filter assembly system that would allow the hobbyist a convenient way to exchange portions filter media without disrupting water flow. More specifically, aquarium filtration technology has not yet provided a canister filter assembly comprising one or a plurality of cartridges, that could each be conveniently removed and exchanged for new media while maintaining regular water flow and minimized impact on the biological filter bed.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a filter system that can be mounted to or near the aquarium that has one or more particulate, biological and/or chemical filter cartridges that can easily be replaced. It is also an object of the invention to provide a filter system that allows the user to replace any of the filter cartridges without having to shut the entire system down, and without repriming the system when completed, and without affecting other filter cartridge sections, and without getting wet in the process.
In broad aspect, the present invention comprises an aquarium filter system comprising a pump, a manually positionable valve assembly, and one or a plurality of interchangeable filter cartridges, said filter cartridges interchangeable without the need to suspend water flow. The filter cartridges may be readily repositioned relative to their location from the pump.
In method form, a method of changing filter cartridges in an aquarium filter is disclosed. The method comprises supplying a pump and pumping water to provide a continuous flow of water from said aquarium to one or a plurality of removable filter cartridges. This is followed by isolating any one or plurality of the filter cartridges from said flow of water and replacing said one or plurality of filter cartridges with one or a plurality of unused filter cartridges. This is accomplished under conditions such that the continuous flow of water is uninterrupted by the practice of isolating and replacing said one or plurality of filter cartridges with said one or plurality of unused filter cartridges.
More particularly, the present invention comprises a device for directing the flow of water from an aquarium through or around a plurality of filters and back into the aquarium. The device comprises a first diverter moveable between a first and a second position, in the first position the flow of water from the aquarium enters a first filter and in the second position the flow of water from the aquarium by-passes the first filter. The device also includes a second diverter moveable between a first and a second position, in the first position, the flow of water from the aquarium enters a second filter and in the second position the flow of water from the aquarium by-passes the second filter, wherein the second diverter is moveable between the first position and the second position independent of the first diverter.
The present invention also provides a device for directing the flow of water from an aquarium through or around a plurality of series coupled filters and back into the aquarium. The device comprises a first diverter moveable between a first and a second position, in the first position, the flow of water from the aquarium enters a first filter and in the second position the flow of water from the aquarium by-passes the first filter. The device includes a second diverter moveable between a first and a second position, in the first position, the flow of water from the aquarium enters a second filter and in the second position the flow of water from the aquarium by-passes the second filter. The device also includes a positionable actuator, the actuator coupled to the first and the second diverters, the actuator moveable between at least three positions, in the first position, the aquarium water is directed through the first filter and the second filter, in the second position, the aquarium water is directed around the first filter and through the second filter, and in the third position, the aquarium water is directed through the first filter and around the second filter.